Buffy the vampire slayer: Changes
by ruling power
Summary: The past will be changed, and mistakes will be rectified. The PTB need a warrior. They found one, Xander Harris
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer- Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own the buffy the vampire or anything else Joss created

2005:

A badly dressed man appeared before an unidentified man and women. "You screwed up Whistler because of your project, Angel has set forth the events that can't be undone." said the unidentified man. "Listen it's not my fault, how's I supposed to know that he'd sleep with her and that's beside the point." retorted Whistler. The women step forward "And yet from that moment things went downhill." "The whole thing went downhill since she died the second time." replied Whistler. "Besides it's not so bad" A long pause

"Number 1 There are no more slayers since the witch activated all the potentials, second Angel and Spike, our champions are dead." "Third the senior partners are running unopposed and now the First evil has some nefarious scheme hatched up, how do you think it's not so bad" said the man. "Well, Buffy could have died again" said Whistler.

The male looked like he was going to explode when female interrupted. "Calm yourself brother, remember we're Gods, also killing him would be counterproductive. "We need him to work for us. "He failed us sister, now things need to be changed" The figure smirked, yes he thought things would change

London 2005:

It was night, the stars twinkled in the night sky. A male figure watched it with a sigh. He thought of his past, that's all he did now in days. He turned to back inside his flat when everything went white and he blacked out.

Sunnydale 1995:

A fourteen year Xander Harris woke up with a start. He took alook around and said "What the fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Unknown

"This is your bright plan, Harris" snorted Whistler. The female also raised an eyebrow at her brother. The male just smirked. "Sorry about this sister but I have to make an appearance, bye" he vanished with a burst of white light.

Xander walked around the dreamscape. It was white, all white. "Alexander" said a voice from behind him. "It's Xander," replied the annoyed youth "and I take it it's you did the whole Timeline deal" said Xander. "You'll excuse me as your pop culture references tend to be lost on me." "Figures" replied Xander. "Let me tell you a story, In each generation there is a chosen one she.." "Yeah Yeah I heard this story before get to the point" "As I was saying, She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." "You know I think g-man says that better" "However in the past there were too instances where the slayer did not work alone." "She had a white knight" Xander suddenly remembered something a certain vampire saying something...

Flashback

Angelus is glaring at Xander, "If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?" "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" Angelus pauses and looks at Xander "Buffy's White Knight. You still love her. He leans closer to Xander "It must just eat you up that I got there first." Xander look at him "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there."

End Flashback

I never did keep my promise thought Xander, He remembered that day all too well.

Flashback

Giles: I've called you all here because I got some disturbing news from L.A

Dawn: Angel

Giles: Yes Angel

Buffy: What, did he go all Angelus on us, I knew that working for an evil law firm…

Giles: He's dead

Buffy: (sits down in shock)

Xander: (He looks surprised)

Later

Buffy and Dawn had left to their rooms at Watcher Headquarters. Andrew and Xander had finished talking about Spike. Xander thinking about this decides not to tell Buffy or the others about this.

End Flashback

I never did tell Buffy thought Xander, He was brought out of his musings by the PTB "As I was saying let me tell you more about the White Knight and his role."


End file.
